


In these small moments

by Seesaws



Series: Providence [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Firefly AU, M/M, captains squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seesaws/pseuds/Seesaws
Summary: Traveling in outer space has its dull and uneventful periods, however there are ways to cherish the quiet moments that fill in the gaps between firefights and running from the law.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Providence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705837
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	In these small moments

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot sequence for my Firefly AU. 
> 
> Set a number of months after Rustic can be Charming. (not required to read to understand, nor is knowledge of firefly.)

“What’s up beautiful!” Kuroo popped his head out from the hatch.

Oikawa released a short high pitched screech followed by curses and hissing. “Don’t scare me like that! I nearly spilt water all over the console!”

Kuroo let out a laugh as he climbed the rest of the way out of the lower bridge entrance. “I can’t help myself, your reactions are just so adorable and entertaining.”

Oikawa grumbled at him while using a cloth from the overhead bin to wipe up the water. He lifted up the cactus that sat on the corner of the dash, cleaning off some of the grime on the bottom of the pot before placing it back in its usual place. He stared at it briefly before gently adjusting it a few times so it sat perfectly beneath the cheap solar lamp that was mounted on the bulkhead above it.

“Now I’m going to have to go get another glass thanks to you.” Oikawa huffed.

“I’m sure Godzilla can live with a little less water than usual this one time.” Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“It’s not exactly easy to grow plants on a spaceship, Kuroo-chan. Every little bit is important.” he said with a tisk.

“We’ll, If you are so determined to grow things, maybe you could start a few sprouts of parsley so we can have some food with a little green in it.” Kuroo suggested.

“If you guys will let me convert one of the spare rooms into a airponic’s bay maybe I will.” Oikawa plopped into the pilots chair while folding his arms and pouting in fake annoyance.

Kuroo leaned back on the console across from Oikawa, glancing back at the succulent that resided in it’s custom tailored nook on the bridge. The faint glow of the lamp gave it a cozy image as it sat there nestled in all the buttons, knobs and wires.

“You’re really insistent on making sure it lasts huh?”

“He’s special” Oikawa stated with a shrug, his tone slightly betraying his nonchalance.

“So you’ve told me.” Kuroo sighed with a smile.

“Not as special as Providence though.” Oikawa said as he tugged on Kuroo’s loose suspenders that hung around his thighs.

Kuroo turned his gaze back to Oikawa and grinned. “Glad you feel that way. After all, you did make quite an issue about her purchase and terms of ownership.”

“It’s an unconventional arrangement, I needed to be sure my concerns were heard.” Oikawa pulled him closer.

“And what about my concerns?” Kuroo asked, looking down at him placing his hands on the chair on either side of Oikawa’s head. “You and Daichi practically left me out of the whole negotiation.”

Oikawa grabbed Kuroo’s collar, bringing him a palms distance from his face. He let out a quizzitive hum laced with a teasing inflection, a trademark of his.

“Are you telling me you are unhappy with the outcome? Do you regret him and Bo-kun getting me involved?”

Kuroo slid onto Oikawa's lap, straddling him in the chair. “I never said that.” he answered with a smirk.

“Then what is your concern?” Oikawa asked, dragging his hands down his chest, tilting his head to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“That you two have a habit of conveniently forgetting that I also have a title as captain on this ship.”

“Maybe you should have put more money in your share then.”

“Unlike some people, I don't rely on money to get what I want.” Kuroo disputed, rolling his hips slightly.

“Then what do you rely on?”

“Depends on the situation, but right now, it’s something like this” Kuroo grinned before closing the remaining space between them.

It was slow and barely a kiss at first, before turning into a longer exploration of each other's mouths. The atmosphere between them shifted from a playful banter to contentment as they sighed against each other's lips. Their slight exhaustion of the day finally catching up to them. Their movements were relaxed and patient, acting out as thoughtful conversation by enjoying the moment without words.

They kissed like that for a while. Taking their time at a leisurely pace, with nothing but the black sky and the hum of the ship to accompany them.

Kuroo couldn't really describe in words how much he truly loved these moments. Being here on this boat, with Oikawa like this. How they got to this point he couldn't say. Somewhere between the constant flirting and teasing to when they actually followed through on their promises. It all melded together and Kuroo couldn't pinpoint it. It was even harder to try and single out any one incident when essentially everyone on the ship toyed with each other all the time. At this point it didn’t even matter who made the first move. They all knew each other in more ways than one. Hell, he's known Bokuto and Sawamura for a considerably long time, and Oikawa slipped in as if he's been there since the beginning. He knew Kuroo in ways he didn't think a person could know him. He would speak sentences at the same time similar to Bokuto, and he would get competitive over small things like Sawamura. Sometimes he would know what Kuroo was thinking before he even said it out loud.

Oikawa could get under his skin and crawl around his mind in tantalizing and intoxicating ways and Kuroo was addicted to it. He would push back and give Oikawa a formidable challenge, but he'd be a damned liar if he said he wasn't enthralled by all the things Oikawa did to him.

Oikawa tugged at the bottom of Kuroo’s shirt untucking it from his pants so that he could slide his hands underneath the fabric on his chest. Kuroo wondered if it was in response to what he had been thinking just then. Oikawa wasn't telepathic but he came considerably close to one. Or maybe it was only when it came to him. Maybe there was a certain kind of closeness he had with only Oikawa.

Kuroo pulled back for a moment so he could look Oikawa in the eyes. Tracing his fingers over the others lips that didn't make a move to speak. Oikawa simply sat there quietly letting Kuroo study his face. Oikawa Tooru was many things, and the cause of Kuroo’s eventual death was probably one of them. Neither of them had given any verbal confessions as of yet, and one could argue it wasn't even necessary anymore. Maybe someday they would use words along with their actions, but for now their non-verbal acknowledgement was enough. Kuroo leaned back down to kiss Oikawa on the lips softly before moving onto his neck. Once he reached Oikawa's more sensitive spot he felt the other's hands move higher up under Kuroo’s shirt, wrapping around his torso. Kuroo felt nails dig into his back and claw at him in lieu of a massage. The whole makeout had been growing in tension but remained a sensual experience overall rather than a heated sexual one. As much as Kuroo loved their frantic sessions, these were the ones that truly ruined him. The line between emotional and physical so thin it burned him alive from the inside out. Here in space where everything was cold and you were constantly on the run desperately trying to make ends meet, it lit up in him like a fire that fueled his survival. Oikawa could be both his savior and his drug. Kuroo wouldn't be able to tell them apart nor could he say he cared.

Kuroo had no idea how long they kept at it. Kissing and touching. Making the pilot's chair creak under the extra weight and small movements. But as all good things must come to an end, a low cough could be heard from the doorway.

"Are you guys going to be done anytime soon?"

Kuroo looked over Oikawa's head, making eye contact with Sawamura. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long."

"Surprised you didn't just interrupt right away or tell us to stop making out on the bridge."

"I considered it, but It's been a tough week and I figured I'd give you a minute." Daichi shrugged. "I do need your help with something in the cargo bay though."

Normally Kuroo would make a remark about Daichi’s casual voyeurism but he was still hazy and under the effects of Oikawa's languid movements. As if on cue, Oikawa pulled his hands out from under Kuroo’s shirt and half heartedly straightened it out for him.

Kuroo sighed as he got off of Oikawa's lap and made his way to follow Daichi. Before he was out of range Oikawa spinned his chair and grabed Kuroo’s hand, looking him in the eye with a soft smile and squeezed it lightly. The action only lasted a few seconds until Oikawa let go and directed his focus on the ship's console.

Gestures like that from Oikawa were rare and Kuroo cherished them greatly more than he would admit outloud. As he stepped out of the bridge he gave a glance back at Oikawa. He really was going to be the death of him. Well, possibly Bokuto too, but Oikawa probably called dibs on ruining him emotionally. The thought of how fucked he was by this motley crew made him laugh.

He was still chuckling when he caught up to Daichi on the walkway and lazily slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"So what did you need help with?"

**Author's Note:**

> There is no endgame ship for Firefly au and i intend to try and write something for all of them bc i believe in the power of polyships but i cannot deny my bias to oikuro and i will not apologize.


End file.
